


still into you

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael and Gavin go on a roller skating date!





	still into you

“I can’t do it, Michael! I’m gonna fall on my ass!” Gavin squawks at Michael as he laces up his own roller skates. Gavin is shaking on the bench, looking around the skating rink, watching as the people on the rink pass them by.

“Gavin, you're gonna be fine, everyone falls on their ass their first time.” Michael says, leaning over to wrap an arm around his worried boyfriend and to give him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Gavin gives Michael a slanted look and Michael laughs.

“Come on, I promise if you fall on your ass I’ll buy you an ice cream or something.” Michael teases and Gavin sticks his tongue out at him childishly.

“Okay, here, let me help you to the rink.” Michael says, taking hold of Gavin’s shaky hands. Gavin bites his lip and attempts to lift himself off of the bench. Gavin immediately loses his footing upon fully standing up, falling into Michael’s arms. Michael lets out a hearty laugh and Gavin pouts. “Asshole,” Gavin mutters, pushing himself away from Michael, moving to place his hands on Michael’s shoulders for balance.

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Gavin says as Michael leads them to the rink. The bright, neon lights of the rink momentarily blind Gavin, stumbling backwards as the lights penetrate his eyes.

“You’re such a prick for putting me through this,” Gavin whines, putting one of his arms in front of his eyes, Michael rolls his eyes. “Don’t be a baby, Gav.”

“I’m not being a baby! I just don't think it’s fair that you brought me here so I can fall on my ass and you can laugh at me!” Gavin seethes.

“I’m not here just to make fun of you, Gavin. I just thought it might be a fun thing for us to do together, did you ever consider that?” Michael says, shooting Gavin a glare. “Just try it, you might actually like it once you get the hang of it.”

Gavin groans, defeated, “Fine.”

Michael perks up at this and starts to walk them over to the rink, Gavin stumbling along after him.

When the reach the rink Gavin tenses up, Michael gives his shoulder a squeeze and tells Gavin to take a deep breath. So Gavin does, but he is still bloody terrified. Michael pulls Gavin from the comforting surface of the carpet onto the slippery, wooden floor of the rink. Michael still has an arm wrapped around Gavin as Michael glides them along the floor with ease. They start off slowly just so Gavin can get his footing, then Michael gradually starts going faster. Gavin’s breathing starts to quicken again, holding onto Michael tighter.

“Just ease into it, Gav. You're definitely going to fall if you're all tense like that.” Michael notes and Gavin gulps. Gavin goes tense again as the round one of the corners and slips, falling flat on his back. Michael stops immediately and goes to help Gavin up, the other skaters carefully swerving around them. Gavin hisses in pain as Michael lifts him up off of the floor.

“Hey, that’s a lot farther than I ever got if it helps you feel any better?” Michael offers with a smile and Gavin huffs. “I really don't see the fun in this.” Gavin says sourly.

“Just give it a little while and you’ll be fine, I promise.” Michael says, patting Gavin on the back. Gavin swats his hand away, still feeling bitter and sore. Michael sighs, “Let’s just go around a few more times okay? Then we can leave.” Gavin nods, thankful for that.

They go around two more times, Gavin falling on his ass one more time, before he finally starts to ease into it. It still isn't easy, but he is starting to see why Michael enjoys it so much. And just seeing the boyish look on Michael’s face as they skate makes Gavin’s heart do little flip-flops. Gavin’s hands eventually leave Michael’s shoulders and go straight for his hands instead. Michael leads them around the rink, and Gavin laughs as Michael does little twirls as they make their way around the floor. They end up skating for longer than Gavin had originally planned, getting lost in all of Michael’s little tricks and kisses along the way.

They come to a stop at around 8:30 PM when the owners announce that the rink will be closing soon. Michael and Gavin come out laughing and holding each other close. “See, I told you that you'd have a good time!” Michael says gleefully and Gavin smiles.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right. Don’t rub it in my face.” Gavin says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Michael laughs and takes them over to the red, plastic bench so they can sit down and undo their skates. Michael helps Gavin sit down and undoes his laces. “Michael, I’m not five, I know how to untie my shoe laces.” Michael’s face goes red and he says bashfully, “I know…I just felt like doing it for you.” Gavin grins at that and leans down to kiss Michael’s forehead.

“You’re so cheesy, Michael.” Gavin teases and Michael rolls his eyes. “Only for you.”

“So…” Gavin says, “Where’s that ice cream you promised to get me if I fell on my ass?”

**Author's Note:**

> due to a comment from a good friend this little fic happened! so special thanks to her for the idea <3
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
